


Daughter In Distress

by dobokdude



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finalewasawhirlwindofemotionforme, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobokdude/pseuds/dobokdude
Summary: One Shot, takes place after Season 2 finale. Moon finds Star alone one night, but after discovering a frightening truth decides some things need to be said. Rated T for emotional turmoil and self harm.





	

Daughter In Distress, a Star Vs The Forces Of Evil

 

Hey guys! So first off you are bored during the hiatus since Season 3 won’t be out till summer, feel free to look at my CinemaSins parodies I made for Face The Music and Starcrushed. You will find them quite enjoyable:)

Anyway, here is a little one-shot I cooked up inspired by a fic on Archive Of Our Own. This takes place after Starcrushed and is centered around Moon and Star, since I can’t find hardly any fics revolving around their relationship(if you know of any PM me or let me know in the reviews). But on with the show!

WARNING: Self-harm and emotional drama present. If you can’t handle that, leave now.

NOTE: I do not own Star Vs The Forces Of Evil, it belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney.

 

As a queen, one thing Moon was accustomed to was stress. Whether it was trying to impress an ambassador from a neighboring kingdom, trying to manage tariffs during times of economic struggle, being a ruler of a monarchy was by no means a relaxing job. But Moon along with her husband King River always managed to handle it, no matter how bad things seemed.

 

This was not one of those times.

 

As she sat in her throne, massaging her temples to ease the migraines she surely was having, Moon was still taking in everything that had transpired within the past week. Ever since hearing of the fritz, the Mewman Queen had felt that it was the calm before the storm. But what she got wasn’t a storm. Hurricane was a better word.

Just then, River walked into the throne room, wearing his nightwear which consisted of a long sleeve dark blue top and matching bottoms. He yawned and then looked at his wife, ‘’Moon darling, I know things have been stressful lately. But that’s all the more reason for you to rest dear.’’

Moon sighed. It was true that she hadn’t been taking the opportunity to rest when it had presented itself. Most of the day she and River had been meeting with advisors, discussing what to do about the continuing unrest among the people. While it had been put down to an extent, protests and even some riots were still present.

 

‘’I suppose you’re right. All right then.’’ Moon stepped down from her throne and followed her husband to their chambers. Once inside she herself changed into her own light blue nightgown and let down her hair.

‘’Dear, have you heard from Star recently?’’

‘’No I haven’t,’’ Moon said, realization suddenly hitting her. She hadn’t seen or heard from Star for the past 3 days. Not that she was missing, but with meeting with the advisors and listening to the reports from the captain of the guard she hadn’t really had time to check in on her.

‘’I should probably go see how she is, you know how upset she was about-’’

‘’Yes I know.’’ River remembered his daughter’s tear stricken face as she and his wife had come through the portal from Earth. Even from down the castle hall he swore he could hear her sobbing.

‘’I won’t be long.’’ Moon said as she went out of the chambers and down towards Star’s room. Once she got there, she opened the door and saw that Star’s bed was empty.

Moon began to panic, but then calmed down and decided she should look for Star first before jumping to any conclusions. She went back to her room and quietly grabbed her without waking River who was fast asleep and went out to where the garden of the palace was. Grabbing a lamp from the wall she went and began looking amongst the bushes and trees. Suddenly she began to hear what sounded like… sobbing.

She walked over to where it was coming from and discovered it was from her daughter Star, who was sitting against the stone wall, knees to her chest wrapped in a cloak, and was grasping her left wrist.

‘’Star! Darling what happened?!’’ Moon said, kneeling down looking at her daughter’s arm. Star, shocked slightly leaned away from Moon, and further tried to hide her arm.

Moon tried to get Star to turn around, but then noticed something on the ground from the corner of her eye. She saw a small dagger by Star’s foot, and it had blood on the blade.

She gasped in shock. ‘’Star please, what’s wrong? Why is there-’’

Star then showed her mother her wrist. There were 3 scars, and one fresh cut with a drop of blood trickling on the side.

‘’Mom, I-I’m sorry,I-’’ Star then grabbed onto her mother and began to sob into her. Moon coming out of her state of shock pulled Star out of her chest. ‘’Star, why would you hurt yourself like this?’’

‘’Because I deserve it!’’ 

‘’What?’’

‘’Mom all I’ve done is cause trouble. The day I got the wand I set a rainbow on fire, I’ve put Marco’s life in danger when we went to other dimensions, I almost got the wand permanently destroyed, and now the people of Mewni hate us meaning it’ll be harder to stop Toffee! My recklessness has caused so much pain for others that I deserve some of it myself!I’m sorry not just for everything that’s happened recently but also for not being the daughter you deserved.’’

Moon couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Is this really had Star felt? Did she really she needed to pay for her mistakes with her own blood?’’

‘’Star look at me. Please.’’

Star looked up, expecting the angry and stern eyes of a strict queen, but found the soft and loving eyes of her mother. Her mother put her hands on Star’s face, wiping her tears with her thumb.

‘’Star listen. Yes sometimes you do act without fully thinking things through. But sweetheart, we all make mistakes. Even I did, especially in me and the commission’s battle with Toffee. Things are going to definitely be hard, but Star do know that no matter what I love you with all my heart, and I’m sorry if that seemed like something you needed to earn. Too much has been lost already, I can’t lose you too.’’

Star nodded, wiping away more of her tears before hugging her mother, but then winced in pain and held hr wrist, ‘’It hurts.’’

‘’I know. We’ll have the healer patch it up. But Star, promise me that whatever you’re feeling in the future, you CAN talk to me, dear. I may not always act like it, but I’m a mother first and a queen second.’’

Star managed a small smile and nodded, and leaned against her mother who wrapped her arms around her tightly. Though the times were dark, in that garden, there was a small beacon of light.


End file.
